


The Line

by ElegantButler



Category: Beny Tchaicovsky
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: The Line follows a path through Afterworld.





	The Line

The Line  
By ElegantButler  
Based on the 3D Animations of Beny Tchaicovsky

 

The Line. 

That’s what people of Afterworld called the paths which the Infected were forced to follow. It began in a city which was so dark at night, it was possible to see the stars. Though no one looked anymore as they were far too disillusioned by the Cataclysm to find any beauty in the poisoned skies.

In those cities, many of the Infected were placed in trams which traveled along the Line accompanied by the Runners, android men whose heads were boxed in by heavy lighting equipment. 

Others who followed the Line included the Hangermen, whose heads were clothes hangers which were secured forever upon it. They traveled between esoteric buildings of the cities, and into the mists of surrounding forests and jungles whose animals now bore strange new appearances, not the least unusual of which were the arrows which had formed upon the brows and noses of the zebras. 

One of the more stunning places the Line passed through was also one of the most poisoned. It rose upward into the upper mountains of the planet. Blue and white, the clouds and sky were filled with a rich fragrance which invited inhalation. But to take such a risk would prove a terrible mistake. For here were the poisons of the final transformation. Those which melted the flesh and the mind, leaving behind only the eyes, eyes so infectious that they must be locked away from the world, visited only from time to time by the large and hideous bugs who were the only species left who had any freedom of movement.


End file.
